


All I Need Is You

by MaraMcGregor



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Peter Hale, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Young Chris Argent, Young Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3617520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraMcGregor/pseuds/MaraMcGregor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Peter rendezvous in the woods. Peter struggles with words and emotions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Need Is You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They are the property of Jeff Davis and MTV.
> 
> Written for asexualstiles on Tumblr for their birthday.

Peter checked his watch again. Chris was half an hour late and it was starting to wear on his nerves. His overactive imagination was just inventing a new and gruesome way for Gerard to torture them both when he heard the tell-tale rev of Chris’ bike.

“Do you have any idea how worried I was?” Peter slashed his arm through the air, emphasizing his point.

Chris pulled his helmet off, leaving his blonde hair tousled and unfairly giving his attractiveness a boost it didn’t need. “Gerard wouldn’t let me leave target practice until I beat the other hunters.”

Peter rolled his eyes, “Well, at least I’m dating the _best_ Argent hunter.”

Leaving his bike leaned against a tree, Chris strolled over to the young werewolf with a deliberate sway in his gait.

“Oh my god, what are doing? You look ridiculous. You’re wearing boots not high heels.”

Pressing himself firmly against the werewolf, Chris leaned in and rubbed his cheek against Peter’s, “If that’s your thing, I would totally wear heels for you.”

Peter pushed Chris off of him. “What in the hell has gotten into you? Do you even know that you scent marked me? Seriously. Boundaries are a thing.”

Chris stepped back and frowned. “I dunno. I just thought … we’ve been seeing each other in secret for months now and I know you love me, even if you never say it. I mean, we literally risk our lives meeting up in the woods.” He scuffed his boots in the leaves. “If you don’t want to, we don’t have to. I totally get it. Sex with a hunter is probably a really bad idea. And the Pack would probably smell me all over you anyway.”

The scent of dejection wafted off of Chris and made Peter’s nose crinkle. A part of him felt guilty for refusing his boyfriend, but another part was vehemently opposed to everything else that most people assumed came with a relationship. He wanted to fix that sad look. “Chris, this is not about you being a hunter or someone my family approves of. Talia can go directly to hell for all I care about her opinions about who I date. I just … I don’t. Ugh.”

He ran a hand through his hair, struggling to find the words to describe something so inherently a part of him. He had spent so long watching his family and _hearing_ his family have sex and wet dreams, that it was obvious something was off in his head. He didn’t have a word for it. He knew that he loved Chris. He wanted to be held, comforted and sometimes even kissed. Chris was beautiful. The word sexy was often whispered as he walked past. But, that wasn’t a word that Peter applied to anyone.

“You don’t have to explain, Peter. If you aren’t ready, you aren’t ready. I’ve never done anything with another boy before and it makes me nervous, too.”

Peter growled, frustrated with his lack of words. “You don’t get it. I don’t want to have sex with anyone. Ever. All of my family is consumed by lusting after people and I just … don’t. I thought I was just late in getting there, but even Laura is starting to get that scent on her. There’s something just  _wrong_ with me.”

Chris brushed his thumb over Peter’s cheek, wiping away frustrated tears. “There’s nothing wrong with you. You’re fine just the way you are. So, you aren’t into anyone sexually. That’s fine. You’re just asexual. We don’t have to have sex. You’re intelligent, sarcastic, funny and everything I could ever want. If you want to stick to what we’ve been doing, that’s fine.” Cautiously, Chris wrapped his arms around Peter and held him tightly. “You’re fine. I still love you.”

Chuckling through his tears, Peter smacked Chris’ chest. “You are such a sap. I don’t know why I put up with you.”

“You love me. Admit it.”

“You’ve got me crying in your arms. What more do you need?”

Chris placed a kiss gently on the top of Peter’s head. “Nothing.”

 


End file.
